Soarin's Pink Pie
by SparityLoveisForever
Summary: The Wonderbolt's are in Ponyville for a show after the Running of the Leaves this year. Soarin goes out on his first evening looking for a place to buy a pie. He ends up at Sugarcube Corner before close.
1. Arrival of A Blue Bolt

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival of a Blue Bolt**

It was rare for the Wonderbolts to be asked to perform in a venue like Ponyville. The Wonderbolts would arrive in town a week beforehand to acclimate for the show; which was set to take place in accordance with the end of, "The Running of the Leaves." It seemed a little strange to some of the Wonderbolts to cap off an earth pony tradition with a Pegasus pony flight show, though, they wouldn't doubt the Princess's judgment. When the Princess's told them to fly, the Wonderbolt's response was always how high. The Wonderbolts had checked into a hotel on the edge of Ponyville, taking two rooms for three ponies each.

Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts, only needed six ponies to make this the best show Ponyville had ever seen. Spitfire had chosen Blaze, Fire Streak, Lightning Streak, and Surprise to accompany Soarin and herself to perform at this show. This left the primary aerial defenses of Canterlot in the hooves of Fleetfoot and Rapidfire. Spitfire had even arranged a few days when the Wonderbolts would be available to sign autographs on the days before the event. Aside from being at those signings Spitfire had informed the team their time in Ponyville was their own. Soarin was the most happy about this, since it meant he wouldn't have to watch over Fire and Lightening Streak all the time.

Soarin dropped off his bag of clothing in the hotel room, upon his arrival on Monday evening in Ponyville. Next his stomach rumbled, it was time to find something for dinner. His friend Rainbow Dash had mentioned one of the best places in Ponyville for food was Sugarcube Corner. It sounded as good as anyplace did for some food just after sunset. Soarin took off from the hotel room, forgoing his flight suit to remain incognito. He remembered Rainbow Dash's description of the place, noticing it almost right away after leaving from the hotel room's balcony.

Soarin fluttered down in front of the large shop, with the gingerbread looking roof, a large cupcake with candles on top that shone in the night sky, and a sign the shape of a pink cupcake it read, "Sugarcube Corner." Soarin came up to the front door opening it, coming in steadily, noticing more than a few tables already occupied on the inside. Looking around as he took in the surroundings, noticing that there were multiple confectionery concoctions that could tantalize even the most discerning pallets adorning almost every wall. More than a few pies were lined up behind the front counter, where he noticed a pure pink mare running the register with a bubbly mane that bounced with her every movement.

Approaching her for the first time he smiled saying,"Hey there, can I get that big cherry pie?" Pointing with his hoof to the pie right behind her.

"Oh, hey! Are you new to Ponyville? You look kind of familiar, and I know pretty much everypony in Ponyville. If you are new here, I can take some time to show you around tomorrow if you'd like? Oh! Right the pie! That will be five bits. My name is Pinkie Pie, by the way, nice to meet you." The pink party pony had decided to hold off on giving the new stallion a party until she got a response from him.

Soarin was little bit taken back by the mare's energy, yet he took in everything she had said. His brain taking a moment to process it all, then pulling out the required five bits. He put the bits on counter, looking into the mare's eyes."I'm only just in town for the week. I'd like it if you could show me around town, tomorrow would be perfect. It's nice to meet you too, Pinkie Pie, I'm Soarin. Thanks for the pie, Pinkie." He gave her a wink after saying this.

After Soarin put the bits on the counter Pinkie put the pie on the counter for him responding with,"Oooh Soarin is a great name! Especially for a Pegasus since I'm sure you do plenty of 'Soarin' through the clouds. Oh! Did you know the Wonderbolt's will be doing a show at the end of the week? I'm throwing a huge after party here at Sugarcube Corner, if you're still in town you should totally come Soarin. I can show you to all of my friends, and believe me I've got lots of them." She ended her statement with a big bright smile.

"You might say that show is why I'm in Ponyville right now Pinkie. I'd really like to meet up with you at that party, but right now I'm hungry as a horse."Soarin's stomach gurgled at the pie that was waiting just outside its reach,"I'll come by early tomorrow for some breakfast. Then you can show me around Pinkie." Soarin proceeded to take the pie from the counter, bringing it over to an unoccupied table.

Soarin sat down at the table, his first big bite was out of the center. He got a taste of the crisp flaky top and the juicy fruit on the inside; he licked his lips after every bite to make sure the cherries didn't stain his muzzle too much. Pinkie watched him start to dig into the pie, the way he ate it reminded her a bit of her own overzealous eating style. Soarin finished the pie completely it had been one of the best pie's he had ever eaten. As he was leaving Sugarcube Corner, he stood up waving goodbye to Pinkie, bumping into the door, since he was looking back at the pink coated mare. He blushed, going through the door quickly to head back to his hotel for the night. Pinkie giggled at his actions since she hadn't caused many stallion's to crash into things.

Fire and Lightning Streak were still out when Soarin got back to the hotel room, he was very thankful for this, since those two would have kept him up another few hours. Causing him wake up late for his morning tour around town with that lovely pink mare. He couldn't get the image of her off his mind as he slowly started to drift off to dreamland.

Waking up with sunrise had become a routine for Soarin, yawning a bit loudly as he awoke that morning. He looked around at the other two beds noticing that Fire and Lightning were snoozing on their respective beds, with more than a few wine bottles around their beds. Soarin shook his head at the sight, then started his morning wing stretches. Stretching was part of a good warm up in the morning for a Pegasus.

Soarin opened the shades wide, followed by the balcony door, taking off into the early morning sky letting the gentle breeze wake him up a bit more. The breeze rushing through his mane blowing it back past his face. He did a big lazy circle over Ponyville, slowly gliding down towards Sugarcube Corner in the center. Soarin noticed that there were at least five ponies in line outside the building as he landed behind the last one. _'Breakfast must be their busiest meal time,'_ he thought seeing this. A few ponies were coming out every so often as well.

After waiting in the line for little over ten minutes Soarin was back inside the sweet shop, and his mind was once again drawn to the walls covered in all the delicious confections. There were cookies, cupcakes, doughnuts, doughnut holes, eclairs, muffins, and pies of all shapes and sizes. Moving slowly forward he noticed that there was a blue coated mare with a yellow apron and a pink mane that looked like frosting on top her head who was running the register this morning.

Reaching the front of the line he got a better look at the blue mare in front of him he asked. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Pinkie Pie is?"

"Oh!? Sure... Pinkie your guest is here."Mrs. Cake called out knowing Pinkie had mentioned this to her last night before she really got to sleep.

Before Soarin could say much else the pink party pony had galloped down the stairs, put a foreleg around him, and dragged him over to one of the booths. Pinkie sat him down quickly, getting the muffins she had baked personally, setting them on the table with two glasses of apple juice, then said,"Hey, good morning, Soarin! Do you like muffins? I made some figuring I know a lot of Pegasi who do like them. I hope you like them. What about Apples? I have a friend who's an apple farmer. Oh, we're going to have so much fun on your tour of Ponyville today! Ooh, maybe we should go to the farm for lunch!"

Soarin was amazed at the speed this pink earth pony moved let alone spoke. Taking a decent sized bite out of the muffin in front of him he tasted and swallowed in enjoyment. Once again he took in her whole conversation, before taking the time to respond to her properly,"These are great Pinkie. I don't normally eat muffins on a regular basis, but if I knew someone who made them like this I might have them more often. I love apples, especially apple pies. I think it would be great to go to the farm for lunch. Where should we go next, though, Pinkie?" Soarin asked this figuring it would allow him time to steadily finish off his breakfast before him.

Pinkie just smiled big, bright, and wide. _'I rarely have conversations this long even with my friends. Let alone somepony I've just met, and this somepony was a very attractive Pegasus stallion,'_ she thought. Then she said,"Oh?! Really?! Thank you! Ooh my friend Applejack makes great apple pies. Maybe we can get one for lunch. As far as starting off there are two nearby places that are also taken care of by my friends; which would make great places to start since you already know Sugarcube Corner. First is Carousel Boutique a dress shop run by one of the best designers in Equestria, and my close personal friend Rarity. Golden Oaks Library is also close by, and run by another close personal friend, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike. Ooh, everypony should meet those two let's go there first. Twilight's a student of Princess Celestia you know..." Pinkie gently trailed off wanting to hear his thoughts about this somehow he seemed to make her focus a bit more. Having noticed he had finished his meal while she was talking; she proceeded to gulp down her muffin in one bite, then slowly started to take a drink of her apple juice while she waited for a response.

"Whatever you think is best Pinkie. I'm the tourist around here, remember? Let's go meet up with Twilight and her assistant then. Not sure how much I would enjoy a dress shop anyway. What pony doesn't enjoy a good book every so often?" Soarin finished his apple juice looking over at Pinkie, she finished her drink, standing slowly, they headed towards the door together. After holding the door open for Pinkie, Soarin watched as she started to take the lead. He walked shortly behind the pink pony in the direction of the library.

They walked through the town together, Soarin noticed almost everypony they approached had something to say to Pinkie Pie after a friendly greeting. _'She really did know everypony here. Always friendly, cheerful, and smiling with them as we pass by. She is quite somepony special,'_ he thought. Soarin followed steadily along side Pinkie, she only mentioned that she was showing Soarin around to those who gave her more than a simple good morning; he gave friendly greetings to most of the ponies who acknowledged him while he was with her. Walking through the town was a little bit of a chore with Pinkie, but he did enjoy listening to her treat all of her friends with respect. While she still managed to tell him about some of the buildings, stands, and ponies they passed on the way to the library.

They slowly approached the library, Pinkie concluded one of her explanations with,"And that's how I learned that when my tail is twitchy it means something is about to fall. Ooh! Hey, we're here at the library! Ooh Twi~light!"Pinkie called out to her friend, then coming up knocking loudly on the door.

Soarin wasn't quite sure what she meant by her twitchy tail statement, since she had been on an entirely different subject when she finished, however he felt it would be better to ask her later. She continued to knock on the library door, when Spike came to the door opening it gently, saying,"Pinkie, could you keep it down? Twilight was up till four am last night. Is there anything I can do to help you... and your friend?"

"Ooh, sorry Spike. This is Twilight's assistant, Spike, Soarin. Spike, this is, Soarin, he's new around town. Isn't it cool he's a baby dragon, Soarin? He takes really good care of Twilight when she's up late studying for the Princess. Or even when she needs a book he's very good at keeping track of where she puts all the books. Was there a book you'd be interested in borrowing while you're in town, Soarin?" Pinkie smiled back at Spike saying her last few statements in a low voice trying to be a bit quieter for her friend.

"Oh I didn't really have anything in mind. It is really cool, but a dragon in a library… isn't that some kind of fire hazard waiting to happen though?" Soarin chuckled a bit trying to show it was just a little bit of a joke. He rubbed the back of his head with a foreleg noticing no laughter coming out, then saying,"Do you have the Daring Do that just came out?"

"Ha. Ha. - Funny guy. Sorry but no, Twilight pre-ordered the book too late, and got put on a waiting list for the book. I told her to place it months in advance, and she 'Didn't have time.' A week before its scheduled to come out places her order. Your friend looks really familiar Pinkie. Were you at the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence?" Spike shook his head gently at the thought of Twilight's carelessness at ordering a book late, then turns his head to listen to the stallion's response his question.

"Oh, yeah, I... I was there. I mean who wasn't there. Well if you don't have the book... I guess Pinkie can continue my tour of Ponyville. Nice to meet you, Spike. You're certainly friendlier than most dragons I've met..."Soarin started to turn away from the library, trailing off with his voice after making this statement. He figured Pinkie would join him taking the lead again, his eyes just looking at the ground, remembering a painful memory of his past.

"Ooh, you've met other dragons too? I've only met one other a big red nasty one he was snoring smoke too. You don't snore smoke do you, Spikie? Oh hey, Soarin, we should go visit my friend Fluttershy next her place is on the way to Sweet Apple Acres too." Pinkie had bounded after Soarin, not even waiting for a response from Spike on the smoke snoring question; whom just closed the door chuckling a bit, resuming his sweep the library's interior.

"Umm, yeah just once when I was little. I don't like to talk about it much, Pinkie. Tell me about your friend Fluttershy was it?"He looked a little more downtrodden, when she had pressed the issue of him seeing dragons, before his mouth turning to a forced smile as he continued to walk with her.

"Oh, um... Okie Dokie Lokie, Soarin. Well Fluttershy is super sweet like a candy cane. She knows how to take care of all kinds of creatures. Oh! Hey, do you have a pet Soarin? If you need one Fluttershy would certainly have one for you. I have a pet alligator his name is Gummy, he's so much fun, kind of like being around you..."Pinkie blushed for a moment at this then continued,"Fluttershy's pet is a bunny, his name is Angel Bunny." Pinkie continued on explaining things about Fluttershy to him, like she hadn't said anything about having fun around him. They were walking towards the outskirts of town, slowly approaching a cottage just across a small stream. The front of this cottage had bird houses, nests, and burrows all over, the roof looked like it was covered in thick swampy moss.

Soarin was unsure what to say about, what he had thought he heard her say; it was something he felt he should talk to her more about it later. Soarin was about to knock on the door, when Pinkie's ears flopped, eyes fluttered, and knees twitched; Pinkie quickly pulled Soarin back from the door, causing both to fall back together, him to land just on top of Pinkie. Fluttershy burst out of her front door, who was very late for her weekly spa meeting with Rarity. Pinkie called out to her,"Have a good time with Rarity, Fluttershy. Whew, that was a close one, Soarin. You almost got hit by Fluttershy's door. Well I guess meeting up with Fluttershy is a bust. We're really close to Applejack's though."

Soarin was a bit shocked when Pinkie grabbed hold of him, but was really glad she had saved him from the oncoming door. He looked down at her smiling as he said,"Thanks a lot Pinkie. Well with all that walking we did I'm certainly hungry. Maybe your friend will have a pie for us to share." He blushed a bit, slowly standing up to get off her, then helped her up. They headed back to the path leading away from Ponyville towards the farm.

"Ooh! Yeah that sounds great. Applejack's Apple pies are great. She's one of the best bakers in Ponyville,"Pinkie proceed to bounce out in front of Soarin, to lead him down the road towards Sweet Apple Acres.

The two ponies walked along the path to Sweet Apple Acres, when they were soon noticed by a pair of eyes from the sky. A certain Pegasus mare with a cyan coat, and rainbow mane and tail noticed Pinkie right away; The mare looking over Pinkie's companion did a double take. Any good fan of the Wonderbolts could tell Soarin apart from his team mates. As the mare started to follow them using a bit of cloud cover she had started to pick up parts of their conversation.

"Then I jumped off the stagecoach telling my friend Rarity to catch me. She did and we had to take a hoofcar back to Ponyville. When we got back Applejack was back and safe,"Pinkie continued. She bounded along unaware of the cloud that had started to follow them.

"That's quite a story Pinkie Pie. I'm glad you came out of it safe though. If you hadn't I might not have someone to show me all of Ponyville."Soarin smiled winking at her as they approached the front gate of Sweet Apple Acres. They headed towards the main farm house there was the sound of of a bell ringing out towards the orchards signaling everypony to lunch. Pinkie and Soarin moved quickly up to the front door of the farm-house. After Pinkie knocked on the front door, Soarin and her were let in by an earth pony mare, with an orange coat, a blonde mane and tail, wearing a Stetson. Whom seemed more than happy to have some company for lunch, she was introduced to Soarin as Applejack. Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom had arrived at the door a short time later, having been out in the orchard together rounding up some bruised apples. The winged cloud that had followed Soarin and Pinkie to the farm house moved over the farm-house slowly; it couldn't follow them inside, though, it would hover over the house to wait for their departure.

Applejack had an apple pie that was going to go to market later, but she had agreed to give it to Pinkie and Soarin to share. Big Mac and Apple Bloom had come into the dining area just after this decision had been made. The rest of the apple family took to having their own regular lunch. Big Mac and Apple Bloom took their lunches back to their rooms today. Soarin and Pinkie started to dig into the pie together, Applejack just smiled turned away from the couple to take Granny Smith her lunch. As Soarin and Pinkie began eating the pie together they both showed a complete lack of table manners diving into their half of the apple pie simultaneously. Soarin hadn't even noticed when somewhere near the middle of the pie their muzzles met in brief gentle kiss. Both looked into each others eyes deeply, just as they might have been about to continue; when Applejack came back in saying,"Pardon, forgot my lunch."

They both quickly pulled back their muzzles blushing. Soarin quickly said,"Thanks for the great pie, Applejack."

While he said that Pinkie noticed what was left of the pie was a minimal pie filling covered crust attached to the metal of the pan; she slowly slid her tongue out to the pan, then quickly gulped it down, finishing by saying,"It was really good Applejack one of your best yet. Guess we had better get back to my tour of Ponyville. Thanks for letting us have lunch here Applejack. If you happen to see Rainbow Dash, tell her I think she forgot a few clouds today."

With that Pinkie stood and started to bounce toward the door. A slightly dazed Soarin slowly stood, starting to follow behind her, a little mesmerized by sight of her flanks for the first time today. Pinkie started to bounced out of the farm house, Soarin was about to follow her, when Applejack moved in proceeding to cut off his progress. Looking into his eyes with seriousness saying in a cold tone,"Don't ya go on and hurt her now, ya hear? Or else, you'll have more than just me to contend with, ya' hear!"

Soarin gulped as the muscular orange female farm pony was giving him a death stare as she said those words. To which Soarin responded with,"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am."

With that he quickly darted past her to catch up with Pinkie who was bouncing towards the gate at the entrance of the farm. Applejack chuckled at his reaction feeling it would keep him on his best behavior around her. Upon catching up to Pinkie Pie, Soarin smiled, he continued to walk along side her again. He felt a sense of pride at being around such a beautiful and fantastic mare. As they started to leave the farm the cloud that was over the farm house started to drift after the duo again. Suddenly Pinkie had a new thought saying,"Oh, hey! Speaking of Rainbow Dash maybe we should go see if she'd like to join up with us. She's another Pegasus, I know she really likes the Wonderbolt's too!"

"That sounds great Pinkie. I kind of already know Rainbow Dash a bit. I should probably tell you though before we see Rainbow. I'm not just in town for the Wonderbolts. I'm actually one of the Wonderbolts, which is why I know her."Soarin looked over at her and slowly rubbed the back of his head gently.

"Oh wow you're a Wonderbolt! Rainbow, will love hanging out with us even more then. Come on, Soarin, her cloud mansion is this way."Pinkie just bounded back along the path to town not particularly fazed by the revelation, that Soarin was a Wonderbolt or already knew Rainbow Dash. They walked along the path around the edge of town, the winged cloud continued to follow them listening in on their conversation, just as Pinkie started to talk at length about Rainbow Dash. Soon they were approaching the low set cloud mansion that was the home of the Pegasus pony Rainbow Dash. Pinkie finished her speech about Rainbow Dash by calling out to the cloud house,"Oh, Dashie! Are you home? You'll Never guess who I've got out here! Or... you could come down out of that cloud you've been following us with since Fluttershy's." She said with a chuckle hopping to turn herself around looking up at the cloud that was now just hovering slightly behind them.

"Ugh, fine! You know I'm here," Rainbow Dash said, kicking the cloud out of existence. Rainbow came down from the sky landing just in front of her house, giving her friend Pinkie an upset look as she continued,"What the hay Pinkie!? You've spent all morning with Soarin by the looks of it. He's supposed to be my friend... and I don't know maybe I thought something more..."

Soarin stepped in between Pinkie and Rainbow, saying,"Hey, Dash. Please don't take this out on Pinkie. You are my friend Rainbow Dash. Don't just talk like I'm not even here. I met Pinkie the other day at dinner, and she offered to show me around town today. I didn't really know where you lived in Ponyville. I figured you'd be at one of the signings this week and we could hang out one of the next days. I had a good time today so far, and we were just looking to have some more fun with you. If you're going to be upset with anypony it should be me not her." Soarin just looked into her eyes defending his point as best he possibly could.

"Ooh! Oh! it's true Dashie. We were just going to see if you wanted to have some fun before dinner. I know you always like having fun. Oh! Hey, speaking of fun how about we go swimming. Or we could go prank Twilight. I'm sure she just finished waking up and that gives me an Idea for one actually," Pinkie said and moved her head around the side of Soarin. Looking up at Rainbow Dash with big sad soulful eyes and a quivering bottom lip that would melt even the strongest hearts.

Rainbow Dash huffed and sighed kicking at the ground in frustration then looked back at the two saying. "Oh, alright I forgive you, Pinkie. Swimming will help me cool off more than a prank right now, Pinkie."Dash was clearly only ok with the situation as it was. She was trying to cope as best she could for Pinkie's sake for now.

"Oh, thank you, Dashie!"Pinkie quickly bounded around from Soarin, moving up to hug Rainbow Dash, then quickly bounced to lead the way towards swimming hole.

Rainbow Dash came up to Soarin pressing her face up to his saying,"I don't forgive you yet Soarin. I really feel like you should have tried to find me after arriving in Ponyville. I could have shown you around Ponyville too. Better catch up with Pinkie." She quickly took off into the sky not bothering to look back heading after Pinkie Pie.

Soarin shook his head and taking off quickly, then landing next to Pinkie; wanting to walk with her; rather than fly with Rainbow Dash. Whom had clearly thought more of their relationship than he did. Other than the one dance he hadn't really expressed romantic interest in her, and even that was fleeting there were easily more than a few mares he danced with at the wedding. In the time he had spent in Ponyville with Pinkie she was the first mare he had thought about spending more than a single evening with. After all she was energetic, fun, witty, and… and… beautiful was the only other word his mind could come up with as he walked with her in the direction of the body of water they were heading towards.

All three eventually found themselves in the water playing, splashing, and having fun together. Having a decent diving competition which ended after Rainbow Dash finally conceded to Soarin after he did a quadruple corkscrew black flip from three stories landing in a simple self-encompassing plop in the water. He soon swam to one side, looking over at the two mares, saying,"That's my best unless you two are gonna try and beat it."

"Oh! Oh! Soarin, that was amazing! Full ten point score don't you think so Dashie? I don't think I've seen such a daring dive since that time you saved the Wonderbolts and Rarity at the Best Young Flier Competition, Dash." Pinkie clapped her hooves together applauding, splashing, and smiling very widely.

"You're crazy Soarin what if you had been hurt before the performance. I have to agree, though that really deserves a full ten." Dash had looked in awe at the display of physical prowess that Soarin had displayed sighing. She was slowly looking back and forth at Pinkie and Soarin just sitting there getting to know each other better. "I'm gonna go... You two love birds enjoy a dinner together,"Dash said with a slightly upset and sad tone, not showing any tears, taking off rushing back to her place.

Before either could say something to make her stop she was out of earshot. They both looked after her, then back at each other, and Soarin gently said,"It is getting late Pinkie. I don't want this day to end on a sour note. Do you think we could get dinner Pinkie. I'll take care of it after all you have been treating me all day to your company. So the least I could do is say thank you with a dinner at a good restaurant."

"Hmmm... alright Soarin. Ooh! I know just the place too. It just opened recently. I hosted a grand opening party for them."Pinkie bounced out of the water in one spring, she started to bounce along the way back to town. Soarin was quick to follow her out of the water, shaking out his coat and feathers, quickly catching up to her on the way back to town. The two had a simple uneventful dinner at the new restaurant where Pinkie discussed the two friends Soarin had not yet personally met.

Soarin was just bringing Pinkie back to Sugarcube Corner when just outside the front door they stopped, he turned to her saying."I had a great day with you today Pinkie Pie. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy at a signing. There is another one Saturday the day before the show. I'd really like to try to see you after the show and on Friday."He blushed as he looked back at her, he was about to say something else; Pinkie silenced him with a kiss holding it gently, then slowly breaking it, pulling away from him.

Pinkie moved right up to the door. "See you Friday Soarin." She said, swiftly closing the door behind her as she disappeared from his sight. After getting back up to her room Pinkie couldn't help but giggle a bit uncontrollably. She had never felt this way around somepony before it was a whole new kind of friendship. Soarin knew he couldn't wait to see her again. He took off into the sky his heart was full of love he felt light as a feather as he took off into the sky doing a variety of loops and barrel rolls as he headed back to the hotel. Before turning in he checked to see if Spitfire was in. Seeing that she was he asked the location of the signing, it was to be all day at the town-hall. With that information he went back to his room falling asleep in the bed for him. Fire and Lightning were still out once again. _'It was a wonder those two bolts didn't get kicked off the team,'_ he thought before falling asleep.


	2. A Blue Bolt and A Pink Pie

**Chapter 2**

**A Blue Bolt and A Pink Pie**

Wednesday morning came easily to Soarin, despite dreams of a certain pink pony bounding across the clouds with him. After rising he changed into his stunt uniform and goggles, prompting his two teammates to do the same despite their obvious headaches. He was coming out onto the balcony with his two charges, Spitfire was doing the same with hers. They took to the air from their respective balconies flying out to the town hall. Doing a big sweeping motion as they spiraled down on top of the circular building, landing on a balcony outside, going inside to down to the center of the hall. Where a bunch of tables had been set up, with a long line of ponies already waiting for each pony. At the front of Spitfire's line was Rainbow Dash. At the front of Soarin's line was Pinkie Pie, which Dash didn't look too happy about. The only other noticeable pony was at the front of Blaze's line, that pony was Thunderlane who was only there to get an autograph for his brother Rumble. There was one purple dragon in the crowd about 3 ponies back in Blaze's line, there to apologize about their last meeting at his guardian's request. The Wonderbolts started to get settled in, starting to talk to the ponies closest to them, and getting their signing requests out of the way.

Pinkie smiled at Soarin as they started to talk he signed one of the photos from the stack next to him for her. She said she had brought him something for lunch, having noticed he had an affection for pie's; she pulled out a pie with light brown crispy outer crust rim and a pink looking top crust. The filling as Pinkie explained was cherries and apples which is what gave the top crust a bit of a pink appearance, she had came up with the idea it just last night. Also explaining her long debate about what to name it and deciding on just calling it a, "Pink pie." Soarin was listening intently to every word, however, he knew he'd have to end this conversation quickly, or Spitfire would have his flank before the day was over. He took the pie from her, setting it down behind him saying,"Thanks, Pinkie Pie, that's great I'll have a great lunch thanks to you now. I think those ponies behind you have waited long enough I'll see you in the morning on Friday ok."

"Okie Dokie Lokie, Soarin,"with that Pinkie Pie began bouncing off towards the exit, appearing to leap frog every other pony on the way out. The rest of the day was uneventful for Soarin. Rainbow Dash had clearly been protesting him by avoiding his stand, she even got Fire and Lightning's signatures before the lunch break. He didn't mind at all though, he had a pie for lunch and it was the most delicious thing he had tasted since he had been in Ponyville. This only continued to remind him of the pink mare who had made it for him. He'd be sure to ask her for another when he met up with her on Friday. Rainbow Dash finished out the day getting Blaze and Surprise's signatures completely ignoring Soarin's line. He could tell she was still upset with him and figured he'd try to go talk to her tomorrow.

Soarin's line had started to dwindle near the end of the day, he then looked over at Spitfire pleadingly as the sun set. She sighed standing up from her table telling everypony in the current lines, that those outside of the town hall would have to wait till Saturday. Soarin only had two ponies left in his line, he quickly signed two more of his picture stack, then passed them out as he left. He made his way back to the hotel just wanting the day to be over. After hanging his Wonderbolt's suit up, moving over to the bed, with a lot on his mind for the next few days, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Raising to the sunrise again a similar view greeted Soarin as the past mornings. He shonkiok out his mane again, then went to take a short shower in the hotel, having finished drying off he thought, "My first stop today is Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion." He went out the windows quickly doing his best not raise Fire or Lightning. Upon reaching her front door which took much less time using his wings, he knocked on her front door and called out. "Rainbow Dash, I need to talk to you!"

"Ugh! Who's out there? If that's you Soarin. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Rainbow proceeded to pull the cover of clouds over her head from her cloud bed.

After hearing her response he moved up to her bedroom window going through it with speed and precision saying. "We have to talk Dash. You're more upset about me and Pinkie than you should be. You and I haven't even spent that much time together. I thought maybe you would want to start hanging out more after the wedding, yet, I didn't hear back from any of my letters..."

"What the hay, Soarin? I haven't gotten any kind of letters from you since the wedding." Rainbow tossed her covers off, looking right into his eyes with a strong view of anger and disappointment.

"You didn't get any of my letters? I sent more than a few asking if you wanted to hang out in Cloudsdale for a day or two. I just assumed you were too busy to even respond. I really like your friend Pinkie. She's somepony special, and I don't know what it is she just makes me feel happy. Dash, I still want to be your friend, and I don't want to ruin your friendship with Pinkie... Tell you what... I challenge you to a race. If I win you have to accept and be happy for us Dash..." Soarin started off a bit love-struck then grinned knowing of her competitive nature he figured it would be the best way to make things right.

"If I win you're going to kiss me right in front of Pinkie Pie, and blow any chance you had with her." Rainbow Dash grinned a bit at this thought.

"Fine. Show me to Carousel Boutique. I think it will make a good starting and ending point based on what Pinkie told me about its location in the town. I want to set the whole race up with your friends so we can keep it fair. You can't tell them what we're racing about or for until the race is over though." Soarin looked back at her and put his hoof out for her to shake.

Rainbow Dash just put out her hoof and shook steadily with Soarin. He was putting a lot on the line to have her be okay with him and Pinkie. He also knew that Pinkie liked to see her friends happy, since Dash hasn't been happy since they started hanging out together, this race was going to improve her mood no matter what. Rainbow Dash took off from her bed Soarin followed behind her as she led the two towards Rarity's Boutique. It was just where Pinkie had said it was in relation to the town, after arriving he said,"Alright, from the top of Carousel Boutique, we have to fly through the Town Hall, through the cupcake on top of Sugarcube Corner, over the town then through your bedroom, Over to Sweet Apple Acres through the barn, then back over through Fluttershy's cottage, through Golden Oaks Library, lastly across a finish line through the front doors of Carousel Boutique. To make sure it's fair every stop requires a mark from a pony inside to continue, the finish will be photographed for accuracy, lastly no ripping the sound barrier we don't want to disturb anypony more than necessary."

"That will take a whole day to set up! Though I suppose I don't want any pony saying I cheated." Rainbow dash just rubbed her hooves together, nodding to agree to all of his terms. Soarin just looked back at her confidently. She was more built for direct lines he figured this sort of race would favor him in the long run. Together they went about setting up the stations at each leg of the race; making the run through her bedroom a straight away not a stop, hanging out as they flew together setting up each stop, even having lunch and dinner together, after dinner they finalizing things at Twilight's, even setting up to have Spike be the starter and the photographer at the finish line. Saying goodbye to each other for the night returning to their respective beds.

Soarin rose from his hotel bed with sunrise and started to stretch out and limber up his wings putting on his Wonderbolt's uniform ready for anything as he started to head out. He flew easily over to Carousel Boutique landing near the building, he noticed a purple dragon with a camera around his neck and a starting whistle. A certain cyan Pegasus was nowhere to be seen at present though. He took the time to limber up a bit more flexing his wings steadily and flapping them confidently. There were about five minutes left before the start time was supposed to occur. Spike pulled out a blank piece of parchment with a lanyard to hold it around a pony's neck putting it over Soarin gently saying,"Well, funny guy, I hope you know what you're doing. Rainbow Dash isn't one to just give up."

As he said this Rainbow Dash just fluttered down from the sky gently wearing only the goggles she had used for Tornado duty. Spike looked up at Dash and then gave her a parchment lanyard as well. Then Spike said,"Racers to the starting line."

Both flew up to the top of Carousel Boutique hovering above the building for a moment from on top of it they could both see the open windows at the Town Hall where Spitfire had agreed to make the first mark on the parchment. Soarin just looked forward his mind and body focused, Dash noticing this said,"You still have time to back out before you make a fool of yourself in front of Equestria's fastest flier."

"Last I checked you weren't a Bolt, yet... Dashie."Soarin said with a bit of smugness in his voice. Reclaiming his focus as Rainbow was about to respond there was a loud whistle, and Soarin was gone from his start position. Rainbow not wanting to be left behind took off after him quick as she could. In the time Rainbow had gotten to the Town Hall, Soarin was having his parchment stamped, and rushing out of the window to Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow was clearly frustrated when she got her stamp from Spitfire leaving her with a flurry of feathers.

Soarin tried to stay focused during his early lead he arrived in Pinkie's room, she gave him her stamp and a gentle kiss on the side of his muzzle, which only spurred him on flying like he never had before right over the skyline of Ponyville to his next target Rainbow's house. Rainbow had made up a few moments still coming in just behind Soarin, taking Pinkie's stamp, then darting out the window. She could see Soarin up in front of her flapping her wings faster, while maintaining their rule about the sound barrier. She caught him in the straight away, both dashing through her house at the same time, leaving behind them a windswept room; they continued to race to Sweet Apple Acres, it was still close neither pony more than a head behind at any moment.

Coming into the barn Applejack gave them both the approval mark on their parchments. _'This is a quite a r__ace,'_ thought Rainbow Dash. Both of them flew out the other side of the barn doing an aerial U-turn at a hectic pace, both flying like their lives depended on it, both blowing through Fluttershy's like a hurricane after getting her mark. Rainbow knew her next chance to overtake Soarin was at the library she seemed to kick things up a gear getting to the library. Soarin never turned his head he did see a Rainbow streak trying to overtake him. Kicking up his own speed when he noticed something wrong with the Rainbow streak it was going out of control, he came to land in the library as planned, when everypony heard the crash of Rainbow through one of the lower windows, and into one of the bookshelves.

Soarin and Twilight rushed to Rainbow's aid quickly he placed her onto his back letting Twilight guide them to the hospital. After arriving Rainbow Dash was turned over to the emergency medics, whom noted her slight bruising, cuts, her unconsciousness. Soarin offered to tell Twilight's friends so she could stay with Dash until they arrived. He rushed to the Boutique first to retrieve Spike and Rarity first, after rounding everyone up, Soarin came in with Applejack last who was followed by her big brother who didn't want her walking back in the dark alone. Soarin was now a very exhausted pony, he and the others waited patiently to hear from the doctors; just as Soarin was starting to relax in his chair a little, Doctor Stable came out saying she was fine. Yet, she was unconscious and would need watching for few days to make sure she was really alright.

Doctor Stable had told the group it was alright to see her even though she was quite out at the moment. Neither had wanted the other to get hurt in the process of the race. As Soarin looked over her friends he couldn't help but feeling responsible. He thought Dash would have limbered up before arriving at the race as well. Her friends looked over him incredulously, he could not help but sigh telling them the whole reason for the race was to boost Rainbow's spirits. That in his own words she hadn't been able to accept that he liked Pinkie a lot more than her, he offered her the race to make things right in her own mind. Figuring with her competitive spirit, if she lost in a race she'd be more accepting.

He never wanted her to get hurt, and a race all over Ponyville was going to be a big challenge for Dash. In the middle of his explanation Rainbow Dash woke up listening in to some of Soarin saying he was sorry to them. Rainbow Dash then shook her head which was covered in bandages not shaking any of them off but she felt one of her wings in splint saying,"You don't need to apologize Soarin. I got myself into this mess as usual. I let my selfishness overcome my loyalty to Pinkie. I don't have any right to tell you or her who you can be with. We can still be Friends though right?" She finished hopefully.

A resounding,"Yes," came from Soarin looking over at Pinkie he put a foreleg around her gently. He looked right into her eyes, they slowly moved to gave each other a kiss just as the sun was setting. They pulled back at their friends letting out a resounding cheer for them both blushing a bit. Night started to set in the hospital staff told them they needed to leave, and that Rainbow would be able to be out on her own on Sunday though she couldn't participate in, "The Running of the Leaves" or risk further injury. Everypony started to head back to their respective homes with Soarin making sure Pinkie got back to her place safely. Upon reaching the front of Sugarcube Corner they gently kissed again slowly enjoying a slow tender moment as new relationship budded in the early evening. Truly Luna's night was for lovers.

**(Epilogue)**

The party after the Wonderbolt's astounding show had been Pinkie's best party, yet. The classic wondrous styling of Vinyl Scratch blaring out the beats at Sugarcube Corner had died down as a significant number of the ponies who had been their earlier had gone home or sought refuge with friends. By the end of the night the only ones left to leave were; Twilight Sparkle who was trying to get her cup to refill without magic, Spike who had to make sure Twilight got home safely, Applejack who had been talking Fluttershy's ear off about all the preparations for cider season, Fluttershy who had been unable to pry herself from her slightly inebriated friends rant, Big Mac who had been making sure his sister didn't go too far over the edge, Spitfire who had been talking about her own entrance into the Wonderbolts to Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash who seemed to hang on Spitfire's every word.

Pinkie Pie and Soarin had been playing a game of catch the pie all night, with Pinkie's brand new pie cannon. It had ended up being quite a messy game they were down to the last pie and it was 3-4 in favor of Pinkie. Soarin knew he had to catch this one if he wanted to make it even. Pinkie readied the cannon and shot a Pink Pie aiming at the ceiling above Twilight. Soarin darted up caught the pie, did an astounding aerial flip, then landed on the other side of the cannon. Setting the pie down to share with his special somepony, as they started to attack the pie together the remainder of her friends left Sugarcube Corner, primarily being ushered out by Big Mac. When they finished the pie, proceeding to lick each others lips clean, Soarin finished giving her one slow long kiss. When it broke he said,"I have to go back to Cloudsdale tomorrow..."

Before he could say any more he was interrupted with a hoof in his mouth, then Pinkie said with a smile, "Let's make tonight last then."

**(A/N)**

Hey there everypony. Well there it is my submission for the Great Shipping Collaboration. I hope it's fun simple and not too long. Thank you to everypony who supported this story and helped it reach it's inevitable conclusion. I could have went on to spill some blather about them having a long distance relationship that had a happy ending but it didn't feel right. Pinkie Pie is a pony who lives in the moment just like Soarin did in this story. One more thing I could not have finished this story this way with out the help of FlimFlamBros. With that being said I think it's comment time for every pony.


End file.
